A Written Confession
by TheGrandDisciple
Summary: After Molly Weasley's unexpected death, her diary is found and a major truth is revealed. A truth that would hurt everyone and change the course for others. What will the aftermath be of this discovery.


**A/N: A one shot that I was inspired to write after a discussion in a facebook group**

 ***Checks bank account* Nope, I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. That is owned by J.K. Rowling.**

Molly Weasley had unexpectedly died in an accident. A Boggart had unexpectedly taken up residence in her and Arthur's bedroom at the Burrow. She had seen Fred's body fall out of the closet followed by Ginny and caused her to have a heart attack. Three months after her passing, Arthur could no longer stand seeing all of Molly's things in his bedroom and wanted to go back to sleeping in there. He also did not have the strength to continue trying to do it on his own and even though she was home for break, Ginny wasn't enough help. With that, he sighed and flooed all of his children. Bill couldn't make it because Fleur was pregnant and Charlie didn't answer. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and George were the ones who responded and agreed to come help.

George had one condition which was, "As long you put up a charm hiding my old room so I don't have to look at it. And do not make me go in there. For _any_ reason."

Harry arrived first, followed by Ron and Hermione a couple of minutes later. George, as always, arrived what he called, "fashionably late." Which was close to an hour after everyone else. The rest of the group did their best not to bring attention to the fact that he had dyed his hair black. The most words exchanged was Arthur telling all of them which boxes were going to the attic. After Arthur went out to his shed, they all got to work. The next several hours were spent moving the heavy boxes.

After lunch, it took all five of them to move the last two heavy boxes to the attic. When Harry, Ron and George set down the over packed box that took all three of them to carry it, it landed with a slam that caused Ginny to jump back. George looked down when he felt something land on his foot. He picked it up and looked it over. It was a brown diary. George looked it over when Ron and Ginny stood next to him and looked at it.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"It's a diary Ronald," George replied distracted.

"You should know that Ron, you used to keep one until you started dating Hermione," Ginny added making her brother blush.

"It was a journal you stupid slag," he mumbled.

George got the lock undone and opened it up. He thumbed through it for a bit until some pages towards the back of the diary caught his attention. The others chit chatted until he stood up and threw the diary down. They all looked at him waiting for him to speak. He was noticeably angry and composing himself.

"What's the matter, George?" Harry asked.

He took a deep, shaky breath. "You all need to read this for yourselves. I need to go for a tic and then I'll be back."

"Why? What's going to happen if we do?" Hermione asked.

George looked at Hermione and Ginny's engagement rings. "A lot of heartbreak I expect."

"That's not funny. I miss the mischievous George. Why can't you be that again because you're not very funny right now," Ginny added

George glowered at her. "Because this is no laughing matter. I'll let mums diary speak for itself."

He opened the diary to the beginning of the pages that upset him, tapped his wand to on it and said, " _Lectio_ ," and left the attic.

Suddenly, the diary opened up towards the last pages and illuminated. They started hearing Molly's voice when the words began lighting up.

" _July 4_ _th_ _1997, the children are so miserable now that Dumbledore is dead. Ginny even more so because Harry broke things off with her. I understand his reasons, but he's being a foolish git if you ask me. I had hopes they would last because I wish that he would be come a part of our family. I love him like a son and as much as I hate to admit it, it would also hope the reputation of our family and bring us nobility after so many centuries if we were to be connected with the Ancient and most Noble House of Potter. Ginny confided in me her certainty that he doesn't feel as strongly for her as she does for him. This proves my method needs to be done and needs to be done routinely._ "

" _July 19_ _th_ _1997, Hermione came to stay with us. I do adore her. She's a wonderful girl and so mature for her age. Arthur has joked that she would be perfect for Fred as she would maybe calm him down. But I think she's better for Ron. A girl with her maturity would get him to grow up. Problem is, she's not interested at all in Ron. Nothing wrong with_ that. I can fix it."

" _Merlin's beard!_ I _just heard Hermione talking to Fleur about how she fancies Harry! Harry! My Ginny's, Harry! I saw a recent interaction between her and Harry too. I think he feels the same. I can't allow this. Ginny has her poor heart set on winning Harry back. I won't let her be heart broken again in that way and feel like it's because she lost her chance. May the Elders of the Ancient Way's forgive me for what I am about to do. But the happiness of my children is what is most important._ "

" _July 21_ _st_ _1997, I slipped a love potion into Hermione's Pumpkin Juice. A low dose for now. To make it look gradual. It's starting to work though. I'll keep doing this and gradually increase the amount as the days go on. For good measure I started slipping it to Ron too. I am ashamed of doing that to my own child but if he loses interest in Hermione, then she'll quit coming around and the effects will ware off and she could start pursuing Harry. I must keep assuring myself it's the best for everyone involved. I hope no one finds out._ "

" _August 1_ _st_ _1997, Harry just got here and the poor lad has so much on his mind. They don't know it but I heard Hermione saying she has a bag packed in case they need to leave. I have the love potions mixed in with her drinks she packed. I will try slipping some to Harry tomorrow since the wedding is tonight and he has to be in disguise._ "

The pages then turned themselves four pages forward, as if it was part of George's spell.  
" _May 19_ th _1998, Ron and Hermione seem to be going well. I feel bad sometimes when I see them knowing what brought them together. It balanced itself out as she helped him get through losing Fred. I slipped Harry a love potion today. It's working already. I must make sure my Ginny gets the man she loves. It is so great they are all living here at the Burrow for right now. Makes this plan work even better._ "

 _"October 1_ _st_ _1998, We just saw Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. They all moved out in July but still come over weekly for supper. Thank goodness. I can keep making sure the three of them get their potions. We just found out the boys each proposed and the girls said yes. I am so glad to see Ginny so happy and that Harry really is going to be a part of this family now. Ginny will be happy and our family finally gets positive notoriety. Hermione has been good for Ron just as I said she would be. Though she still needs to work on his filter. Though Ron vented frustration over something that neither me nor Arthur needed to know. That is that Hermione is waiting til marriage. Good to know though that Ron's children will have standards. I wonder if Harry and Ginny's children will still have red hair? Would be nice if they did. I am glad the potions have made everything perfect. If Arthur ever knew though how this came about, I would feel even more guilty than I already do knowing that our grandchildren will be born dripping with the lies of how it all began. Arthur would leave too after the children would stop speaking to me. However, I'm confident I see more genuine love than potions these days. I just pray, they will never find out how they came to be. If they do, I hope they'll forgive me and understand that I did what was best for all of them because they ended up with who they should have been with all along._ "

The diary than closed. They all knew that Molly died four days after her final entry. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all speechless and stood silently. Ron grabbed and threw the diary at the wall and grabbed his hair after Hermione scooted away from him. Ginny stood indifferently. The other three looked at her in disbelief due to her lack of reaction. Before they could say anything, the attic door opened again.

George approached them holding blue vials. He handed the first one to Ron and told him to drink it. Reluctantly, Ron drank it and waited. A couple of minutes later, he rushed out of the attic. George saw Ginny try to comfort Harry and Harry hold his hand up to tell her no. She gave him a hurt look. Which angered George.

He turned to her after Harry took a few steps away. "You're not angered by what you heard little sister?"

Ginny shook her head. "No. I am confident that Harry really does love me and that the potion only reassures him that our love is real."

Hermione glared at her when George handed her a vial with the blue liquid. Within a couple of minutes, after more silence, Hermione rushed out of the attic. Harry refrained from asking George any questions. It was because George was visibly angry for the first time since Harry had met him. Ginny was unphased by George's mood and asked a question.

"Where did you go after you activated the diary?"

"To the shop," he answered and checked his timepiece.

He handed Harry the last vial and looked at Ginny. "Go downstairs. We'll be joining you shortly."

Ginny did not argue. She scoffed, kissed Harry on the cheek and went downstairs. Harry then felt a sudden urge and rushed out of the attic and ran to the loo with a slam of the door. After he began relieving himself, he felt a hard, tingling rush flow through his body. It began at his head and went all the way down to his feet. Causing him to sweat. When he was done relieving himself, without realizing it, he found himself lying on the floor.

He slowly got up, washed his hands and then made his way downstairs. He sat down next to Hermione on the bottom step next to him, staring at the floor, George was standing next to the front door, Ron was at the dining room table with his back to everyone and Ginny was sitting in the arm chair. She got up to come over to him and he shook his head. She looked at him with a sad expression and sat back down. George approached Harry and Hermione with a nod and Hermione spoke first.

"How did your mum manage to do this? We all know how love potions work. So how did we fall in love with who she intended?" Hermione asked.

"Mixing in strands of your hair of your intendeds. Similar to when making Polyjuice potion," he answered and took a breath. "How are you all feeling now?" he asked.

Ron did not answer. He then looked at Harry who looked as if he had just had an epiphany.

"Different. I feel different somehow," Harry answered.

"So do I actually," Hermione added as if confused.

George nodded. "Hermione, how do you feel when you look at Ron?"

Hermione looked at Ron and grimaced. " Not as I have been or how I did when we arrived. Honestly, I feel... disgusted."

George looked over at Ron and didn't see him move. He looked at Harry again. "Harry, what about you? How do you feel when you look at Ginny?"

Harry looked over at Ginny, who looked back at him with a smile. He then looked back at George and asked, "Honestly?" George nodded. "I look at her and I feel... Like I just realized that I have spent the last year in a relationship with someone who is more like my sister and that it should never have happened."

"No!" Ginny screamed and ran up to him. She held is face in her hands and looked into his eyes. "Harry, no! You don't mean that! Please say you don't mean that. Please?" she begged with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Harry moved her hands away and shook his head. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you that, Gin. It never made sense. It didn't make sense how I broke up with you and only ever saw you as my sister and then one day I found myself in love with you and didn't question it."

"Why are being like this Harry? George, what the bloody hell did you give him that has him speaking this nonsense?" Ginny demanded.

"Antidote," he answered flatly.

"Antidote?" Ginny asked confused and plopped onto the couch stifling her sobs.

"Antidote," George replied. "I went to the shop and grabbed three antidotes to the love potions. I'm required to have them since we sell mild love potions. I had to up the dosage of the antidotes to make them strong enough to work properly and immediately."

"Is that why I ended up on the floor after I flushed?" Harry asked.

"Yes it is. The antidotes needed to be a tad more potent than usual. As you discovered, we needed to reverse a significant amount of time of consumption. Sorry I didn't tell you. Couldn't risk you not taking them," George answered.

"It worked well," Hermione muttered.

"Ron, how are you feeling?" George asked and Ron still did not answer. He seemed to be concentrating on ignoring everyone.

Harry shook Georges hand and turned to leave without a word. Ginny then stepped between him and the door with a sad and hopeful look on her face. He sighed because he wanted to just get out of there. There was no choice at the moment. He waited to hear what she had to say.

"Please, Harry, don't leave without talking to me. Don't leave me. I love you, Harry. No matter how it happened. I always have loved you. You still love me, don't you? Please tell me you do."

When he didn't answer her she asked again. He looked down and then back at her and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. But it wasn't real."

"It was to me," she said with her eyes glazing over with unshed tears.

"It was a false romance. We can not continue what began, under false pretenses, Ginny."

"Please, Harry. Let's at least talk about it."

He sighed again. "There isn't anything to discuss. Everything I felt was a lie. Everything about us being together was too. I wont continue like that. I'm sorry."

"What about our engagement?" she asked pleadingly.

He looked away. "Not anymore. It should never have been. I don't love you in that way anymore. Anymore? I don't think I ever did."

"What do you mean?" she asked angrily.

"Before these potions, there was someone else I fancied. More than fancied actually. I was in love with her. Then suddenly it was only you. I need time to make sense of things. You won't be hearing from me for a while. I need to figure out my feelings about this, you and if I still have feelings for the other woman."

He then stepped around her and to the door. She then cried out. "I'm going to keep it on. I _won't_ take off the ring until you come to your senses."

Still looking at the door with his back to her, Harry simply muttered, "That's your choice then," and then went out the door. Slamming it behind himself. The last thing he saw was Hermione looking over at Ron. He walked to the corner of the yard to apparate away. When he pulled out his wand, he heard someone call after him. The voice was not Ginny's. He turned around to discover it was in fact, Hermione.

She put a hand on his arm and gave him a look of desperation. "Harry, before you go, I need to know something. Who was the other woman you were in love with, before the awful potions were given to us?"

Harry smile at her. "We should talk. Would you like to go to the Hogs Head or Grimmauld Place?"

Hermione smiled back, took his hand and they apparated away.

 **One Hour Later**

Arthur came in from the shed, where he had been staying since Molly died, and knew something had happened. George was sitting on the stairs giving him a knowing look. Ron was still at the table. Arthur walked over to see that Ron had a quill in his hand and was inking a letter onto his third piece of parchment. Arthur then noticed Hermione's engagement ring sitting next to him. Ron seemed to not be bothered by it.

"Are you alright son?" he asked.

Ron remained focused on his letter. "The only reason love even existed between her and I was because something told us to feel that way. I'd rather she leave and be happy with someone who she _actually_ feels something for. That it's real. Even if it is Harry. Even if, she never talks to me again. I'm owling Lavender and explaining everything. Hopefully she'll forgive me and read this and is still single. I just hope she'll hear me out."

Arthur then looked over and saw Ginny. She was looking out the window, crying and sobbing. He realized then that Harry and Hermione were not in the room. He turned back to Ron and asked, "Where are Harry and Hermione?"

"Left," he answered flatly.

Arthur saw George outside and went to go talk to him. As he crossed the yard, George threw down the diary, pointed his wand and it and shouted, " _Bombarda Maxima!_ " Nothing was left of it. Only a hole in the ground. Arthur took a breath and approached his other son.

"So you all obviously found it and learned the truth?"

George glared at him. "As obvious as the fact you _knew_ about it!"

"Yes. I saw it for the first time last night," he admitted. "It's why I asked you all to come over and help. I put that diary on top of that box. I knew it would fall down or that you would see it and read through it. There was no way I could have told them and have any of you believe me."

"You could have found a way," George barked.

"No! No I could not have!" Arthur snapped. "You know love potions better than anyone George! You also know better than anyone that if you all had not read that diary, that your brother, Harry and Hermione would _never_ have believed me and gotten angry and left and would _never_ have found out the truth."

"Then why did _I_ have to come over?"

"Because you would know what to do about them being potioned like they were."

"Good luck now dad. I don't believe anyone will be coming over after this. Especially when Bill and Charlie find out."

George then apparated without a word. Ron sent Pigwidgeon away and apparated. Also, without saying a word. Only Ginny remained. She sat in the chair until she fell asleep. All the while assuring herself that Harry would come back. Arthur sighed defeated. He had the feeling that this outcome was the one that was going to inevitably be the one to happen. He didn't know how long it would be, but knew it would be some time before the others would reach out to him and that he would have to meet them elsewhere. There was no way they would ever return to the Burrow. He knew that the Burrow would never again be the warm and welcoming home that it once was.

 **A/N: This is and will only be a one shot. I never intended for it to be anything more.**


End file.
